


OiIwa drabble #1

by Sendou_Akira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bad writing lol, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendou_Akira/pseuds/Sendou_Akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa recalls on how the name “Iwa chan" smells, sounds, feels and tastes differently in three 10 year timeskips; when he is 7, 17 and 27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OiIwa drabble #1

1\. Oikawa has many fond childhood memories, and he could remember quite far back, as early as four years old. But the time that he remembers in most details would be when he was 7.

_“Iwa chan”_

The simple nickname he had chosen for Iwaizumi smelt and tasted a lot like the sun in a hot summer day. The very sound from his lips made his heart jump with excitement since Iwaizumi was such an adventurous boy. He would drag Oikawa out to explore all corners of their hometown, no matter how far.

 

_____________

 

2\. Seventeen. 

It is one of the precious fragments of his past that he holds dearest in his heart.

The nickname which was deemed annoying by Iwaizumi felt so assuring to Oikawa then. For every toss, he had put all of his trust, all of his hope, all of his determination into each “Iwa chan” he shouted out on the volleyball court. It left him breathless as he drank in the sight of Iwaizumi leaping from the floor and spiking the ball so perfectly.

His ace. Oikawa had thought of him then.

And the said nickname had lost some of its innocent ring, much to Oikawa’s horror. He quickly found himself torn between succumbing to desire and refusing to savour it as Iwaizumi always appeared in his darkest fantasies.

_“Iwa chan”_

The quiet whisper tasted so sweet on Oikawa’s tongue while he imagined Iwaizumi’s mouth hot on his, thighs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer still.

 

______________

 

3\. As Oikawa grows older, he discovers just how much more the sensation varies every time the three syllables roll on his tongue. Now, twenty-seven, yet he still cannot cope with the emptiness in his heart as he mouths the usual cheerful “Iwa chan". The heavy feeling of sadness and desperation weights him down, sets him on the edge whenever Iwaizumi turns to look at him with those piercing eyes which can  _almost_  always see right through him.

_“Iwa chan"_

It sounds like a sad melody to Oikawa for it is adorned with so much love and adoration because it always comes from his very heart and soul each time he calls out to Iwaizumi.

_“Iwa chan"_

It leaves such a sweet yet bitter aftertaste for it is forever an unrequited love, which he has always been so sure of.

_“Iwa chan"_

It felt as if it were the only thing that kept his heart beating still; as if his whole life would have no meaning without it.

And it has never dawned on him how these three simple syllables could mean so much, could overwhelm him with so many emotions all at once, and could make him half welcome it half regret it so deeply. 

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had this idea about how the nickname "Iwa chan" brings different sensations to Oikawa as he grows up and grows older, and this happened.


End file.
